Runaway
by daydreamer1998
Summary: A new girl has suddenly arrived in Nauru Cove and is a mystery to everyone. Some are more determined than others to try to unravel her past. And as her walls come down, is a certain someone prepared to find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Leaving

He opened his bleary eyes, head pounding. He reached over to her side of the bed, seeking the comfort of her warmth. It took him a few seconds to register the coolness of the sheets. She wasn't there.

He shot up in bed, head pounding. He looked around the room, desperately searching for her form. Nothing. In fact, all of her stuff was gone as well— heart racing, he leapt out of their bed and ran through their small apartment, searching for her.

"Korra!" he screamed, not caring about the neighbors. Where was she? She would never leave him. He tore the apartment apart, screaming for her. Finally, after an hour of screaming, his voice gave out.

He stumbled to the kitchen and grasped a bottle of scotch like it was his life line. Taking a swig, he began to calm down. He took another drink, then another. His panic began to ebb only to be replaced with a dark burning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

How dare she leave him; useless, good for nothing bitch that she was! She belonged to him, and he was going to get her back. Then she would be sorry. Oh yeah, she would be sorry she had ever left him.

* * *

Tears formed in her eyes as she heard his calls for her. She almost turned to go back but, at the last moment stopped herself. She couldn't do that to herself, not after last night. She lightly brushed her hand over the bruise forming on her cheek.

She had dealt with the verbal abuse, the names, the humiliations, but the final straw had been the drunken blow to her face. She let the tears fall as his desperate cries continued. She picked up the pace until she was running as fast as she could, sprinting through the hall, down the stairs and out the door.

She looked one last time at her old home before hailing a cab and heading for the airport. It was time for a new start, a new life. She was never coming back.

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable, but she barely noticed. She was too distracted by the feeling of relief that continued to wash through her at her escape.

* * *

She fingered her dark brown hair. Knowing him, he would try to find her, and that couldn't happen. She couldn't be recognized. When the plane landed she headed to the nearest convenience store and bought a pair of scissors and a cheap bottle of do it yourself hair dye.

She decided to leave her eye color the same, but that could easily be changed as well.

Soon her chocolate brown locks were a dirty blonde, and cut short in back with longer bangs in the front. She examined herself in the mirror.

_Maybe when this is all over, _she thought, _I can be me again. _She looked down at her hands. _But not when he's still searching._

She shouldered her bag and left the convenience store bathroom, hoping no one found the mess of dark hair in the garbage.

She needed to find a place where he wouldn't find her. A place he wouldn't suspect.

She wandered aimlessly around, studying her unknown surroundings.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "You look lost, can I help you?" She turned to find an older man standing outside of what appeared to be a yoga studio. He smiled at her in a comforting way. When she didn't respond he continued. "My name is Tenzin."

"Ko-" she began but then stopped herself. "Katie. My name's Katie."

"I've never seen you around town before, Katie. Are you new?" Tenzin inquired.

The young woman smiled and nodded. "Actually, yeah I am. I'm looking for a job, care to make any suggestions?"

"I hear Narook's is looking for a new waitress. Why don't you try them?"

"Great!" Korra, or rather Katie exclaimed. "Um…Where is it exactly?"

Tenzin laughed. "Just down the street."

She smiled and thanked him before heading towards the restaurant. When she got there she studied the small discrete building before walking inside.

She was instantly greeted by the hostess.

"Hi, welcome to Narook's Noodlery. How may I help you?"

Suddenly nervous, the girl smoothed down her travel-rumpled blouse. "Um…hi, I heard you were hiring?"

"Oh, of course. Come with me." She led Korra to the kitchen where she was greeted by a big man in a grease splattered apron.

"Narook, this girl is interested in our opening," the woman stated, motioning to Korra.

"Ah, hello dear!" the man boomed, offering his hand for Korra to shake. She took his hand and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Katie."

"Wonderful to meet you Katie," the man said, smiling down at her. "Do you have any experience with waiting on tables?"

Korra quickly nodded. "I was a waitress for a few years at Kwong's Cuisine."

"Kwong's Cuisine?" Narook asked, clearly impressed. "That's all the way in Republic City. Fancy place."

Korra smiled and nodded.

"Well seems like you're qualified," Narook mused. "You're hired! If you were good enough for Kwong's, then you're certainly good enough for this dump," he said motioning to the dirty kitchen.

Korra laughed. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00 sound good?" She nodded her head eagerly. She left the restaurant, excited to finally begin starting a new life. Just one problem now; she had to find a place to sleep.

* * *

The town was relatively small, she realized as she wandered around. It was a beautiful place, full of trees and quaint houses and bordered by the sea. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. There had to be a small apartment for sale somewhere around here.

The sun set lower and lower and soon the sky was dark. Resigned, Korra sat on a corner and plopped her bag beside her. Looks like it was going to be a long night.

Just as she was about to settle into her street corner, a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped around fearing an attacker, but was met with the kind amber eyes of a man crouching beside her.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

"Hi," the man replied. "My name's Mako, sorry if I startled you."

"Katie," Korra said, the name still strange on her tongue.

"Well Katie, do you have a place to stay the night?" Mako said. Normally this would have creeped her out, but she was desperate, and felt a strange sense of safety with him. Slowly she shook her head.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new story! This is going to be all human and a bit darker than my last fic. My sister believes she deserves thanks, so, thanks AlecTheUnicorn for revisions. I think that's it, so REVIEW! I love reviews, so make me happy! Oh and PM me with questions, follow, and if you so desire favourite :) **


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome

Chapter 2

Mako led Korra to a dingy looking apartment building, up a few flights of stairs, through a door, and-"Here we are," Mako smiled at the strange woman.

Still wary, her eyes darted around the room, calculating quick escapes if it should come to it. Oblivious, Mako set about making her feel welcome.

"It's not much, but you can't beat that view," Mako said, motioning to a large window that took up most of the wall to one side. Hesitantly, she turned her back to Mako to see the view. He hadn't been lying. The window gave you a perfect view of the sea bordered by trees and houses. It was the picture of serenity.

"So what brings you to Sombre?" Mako inquired, curious about her backstory. She opened her mouth, and then closed it abruptly. What was she going to say? She couldn't tell him about her past life, not without endangering herself.

She shuddered, thinking of his violent mood swings, the drunken threats, and finally the blow to her face. Unconsciously she brushed a hand over her cheek. _Oh Shit! _She thought. _The bruise! _She had forgotten to cover it up.

She snapped back to reality as Mako waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Katie. Everything okay in there?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts and brushed her hair forward to hide her bruised cheek. "Hey, are you okay?" Mako asked again, suddenly concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Um…I-" she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hey bro?" a voice from outside the door called. "Could you let me in, I lost my keys again," he finished rather sheepishly.

"Jesus Christ," Mako muttered before heading to the door. He turned to Korra before opening the door. "That's my brother Bolin. He's really nice, don't worry."

Despite his assurances, an uncomfortable feeling squirmed in the pit of her stomach. She needed to get out of there, and fast, if she wanted her secret to remain a secret. She jumped up looking for her bag as the door opened revealing a kind looking man with forest green eyes. The man took Korra in before bounding to her like a happy puppy and introducing himself.

"Hey there," the man said, winking in what was clearly supposed to be a sexy manner. "The name's Bolin."

Korra giggled and offered her hand. "My name's Katie." Needless to say it didn't take long for Korra to warm up to Bolin. Soon they were laughing and joking like old friends.

"So, is Sombre your final destination?" Bolin asked, suddenly serious.

"Well…" she hesitated. If he didn't find her she would love to call this place home. "Yeah, probably." Bolin's face split into a wide grin.

"That's great!" He exclaimed. "Hey, we should take you out to this totally awesome club that just opened up!"

"Club?" Korra asked, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

Bolin gave her a strange look. "You know, where people go and get drunk off their asses and then try to dance."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I know what a club is. I just didn't expect one here."

"Well, yeah, it's a pretty new addition," Mako interjected.

"So what do you say?" Bolin asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't know…" She really wanted to be friends with Bolin and have a great time, but was it safe? She had just gotten here and- Bolin's puppy dog eyes interrupted her thought process.

"Aww, come on, Katie!" he whined. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"It would be a great way for you to see more of Sombre," Mako added.

She sighed, shaking her head in defeat. "I guess one night wouldn't hurt. When should we go?"

Bolin eyed her outfit with distaste. "You can't go in _that_."

Korra looked down at her clothes in surprise. "Why not?" Bolin rolled his eyes at her naivety.

"Because…well," he sighed and turned to Mako. "We need to call Asami."

"That sounds great!" Mako said excitedly, and then noticing Bolin's mocking grin blushed and cleared his throat. "I mean, sure…whatever."

"Right bro," Bolin said, turning back to Korra. "Asami's our friend. She may take a little getting used to but you'll like her, I promise."

Korra smiled, uneasy once again. She didn't need any more people in her personal business. She was already over her pre-set limit with Bolin and Mako.

It took Asami all of five minutes to reach the boys' apartment. Bursting through the door she let out an ear piercing squeal. Only one thought crossed Korra's mind as Asami pulled her into a back-breaking hug: _Oh shit._

**A/N: Hello peoples. Sorry this one is a little short, and kind of a filler but the story will progress! I wanted to know who you guys think the man from Korra's past should be. Should I make a poll? Or do you guys just want to leave your answer in a review? Let me now either way! Another thing, I will not update super fast on this story. I'm working on my style of writing, and the quality of my writing. (and with and editor like AlecTheUnicorn things tend to take a while), but don't give up on me :). Thank you to those that reviewed (Except, yet again, AlecTheUnicorn. Typing random words as a review does not help me :p) And, that is it...REVIEW! It makes me happy :D**

**P.s Expect a review any time between Monday and next Friday. **

**P.P.s I might rewrite Betrayal, again what do you think? Should I? should I not?**


	3. ANISH

**Hey guys, fun fact! I'm not dead. I am so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry about the delay in updating. However, I do have an excuse for the more recent months. First of all I've lost interest with the LOK series, but I intend to finish this. Secondly, my computer had like a heart attack and died (blame AlecTheUnicorn for uploading random crap) and so I was stuck with a spaztastic kindle to keep me linked to the world wide inter-web. Which then of course, got taken away. BUT...moving on. To say I'm sorry I'm uploading the beginning of chapter 3 and I will upload a short little clip for my other story as well. So if you liked that one get excited because it is tentatively back on! But you guys know me so...that thing's probably going to take me ten years to finish. I had loads of sugar today, cause its my B-DAY! 16 Whoop! anyway wrapping this up. Enjoy...**

Chapter 3

"Asami!" Bolin shouted. "Release! Release!" Asami let go and took a step back and grinned like a mad woman as Korra gasped for breath.

"Sorry," She said, a little breathlessly, as if she had been running. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Korra wheezed.

"Sami," Bolin chastised. "What did I say about scaring new people?"

"Oh Bo," she whined, giving a small pout. "You know I haven't had a girl friend in ages." Korra edged herself behind Bolin in an attempt to hide, but Asami just peered around Bolin at her. "I can't wait to go shopping with you!"

Korra shot a pleading glance at Bolin but it went unnoticed. "Not now Sami, Korra just got here." Korra raised an eyebrow and shot a glance outside, it was the middle of the night, and she wanted to go shopping? Was she always like this?

"It is close to midnight," Mako said, voicing Korra's thoughts. "I don't think the girls could go shopping even if they wanted to."

Asami gave a little pout, but then brightened up immediately. "Mako!" she shouted, bounding over to him. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh, really? Um…me too! Well, that is...um never mid, you go first." Mako blushed a deep red, as Asami giggled. Korra watched in amusement, but a little twinge of jealousy picked at her heart. She should have ended up with someone like Mako instead of _him._

She turned away as Asami announced that there was going to be a charity ball hosted by her father. Before she could get any further Korra felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the concerned green eyes of Bolin.

"Are you alright?"

She gave a forced smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Of course," Bolin said suddenly remembering the time. "Here I'll take you to the guest bedroom."

**So I know its short, but I'll add more later. Sound good?**


End file.
